A Challenge
by RozenHound
Summary: This is a list of challenges for all you writers out there! There is also a story inside so don't whine.


Hello everyone, this is Rozenhound and since the forums are confusing and intimidating I've decided to post my challenges as stories

Hello everyone, this is Rozenhound and since the forums are confusing and intimidating I've decided to post my challenges as stories. I have a hecka lot of twilight challenges in my idea folder, too many to be given here, so I'm giving you the ones that make sense and were written not at 3:00 in the morning.

Challenge one: In order to avoid another newborn army fiasco, the Volturri have decided that all vampires planning on siring more vampires are required to show a training video to the newborn vamp. Who better to enlist as filmmakers than the Cullens?

Length: Multi-chapter

Genre: Humor and any other genre you wish

Due Date: None

Extra elements required: An argument about sporks.

Challenge two: The old classic Mike makes a fool of himself routine

Due Date: None

Extra elements required:

The phrase "more cheese, less macaroni!"

Challenge three: MUSICAL!

Length: Multi-chapter fic

Due Date: None

Extra elements required: A slap fight!

Bonus Challenge: Any plot line you want, but you may only use lines from Shakespeare for character dialogue!

Due Date: None

Extra elements required:

It must contain an orphaned baby duck named Filmore!

If you want to yell at me for not posting a story, or want to accept a challenge review this story!

Now to keep you from whining here's a list!

Things Not to Do in Forks (Twilight Style)

Write a love note to Jessica/Lauren and forge Edward's/ Emmette's/ Jasper's signature on it.

Write a love note to Mike/Tyler/Eric/Jacob and forge Bella's/ Rosalie's/ Alice's signature on it.

Push Jacob, or any other werewolf, into vampire territory.

Push Edward, or any other vampire, into werewolf territory.

Spread a scandalous rumor, especially involving pregnancy, death, or cheating, about Bella.

Damage/ repaint the Cullen's cars and blame the La Push Pack.

Flirt with any of the Cullen's!

Flirt with Bella.

Accuse the Cullen's of anorexia dramatically in the cafeteria.

Call Alice's outfit unoriginal, tacky, and hideous.

Accuse Rosalie of being "loose".

Take one of the Cullen's to the nurse and see how she reacts to their non-existent pulse.

Ask Jacob if any one has imprinted "gay".

If he says yes to the previous, ask him if he has imprinted gay.

Trick or Treat at the Cullen House dressed as a cheesy vampire/ vampire slayer.

Every time you see Jasper to Jazz hands.

Ask Edward what he does when Bella has her period.

Ask Jasper what he does when Bella PMS's.

Shine a UV lamp on the Cullen's while in public.

Contact the Volturi about Bella's humanity.

Wake up Charlie at night and send him to Bella's room while Edward is there.

Throw garlic at the Cullen's whenever you see them.

Throw silver at the La Push Pack whenever you see them.

Show the Cullens/ Bella/ the La Push Pack Twilight Fanfics.

Show Charlie BxE lemons.

Give **Anyone** in Forks the Twilight Series.

Take Alice's shoes and leave them in the woods with wolf bite marks all of them.

Stuff Jasper's locker full of Union Flags.

Stuff Alice's locker full of hideous outfits.

Stuff Edward's locker full of picture's of Jessica/Lauren.

Stuff Bella's locker full of picture's of Tanya.

Stuff Rose's locker full of bad pictures of her.

Stuff Emmette's locker full of girly stuff.

Take Alice to a Shopping Addicts Anonymous meeting.

Tell Alice that Bella secretly hates her wardrobe and wants a makeover.

Call Rosalie ugly to her face.

Ask any of the Cullens what type of blood they prefer.

Spread a not-so-false rumor about the Cullens being vampires.

Ask the Cullens if they have ever met Dracula.

Ask the La Push Pack if they have ever met Lupin.

Insist on adding count or countess before any of or all of the Cullen's names.

Give Bella a silk Dracula cape as a wedding present and say it is in preparation for future occurrences.

Give the Cullens a space heater for Christmas and say it's because they always feel so cold.

Give the La Push Pack dog treats for Christmas and say it's because they're such "cute little pups".

Try to give Jacob flea and heartworm meds.

Every time a Cullen comes near you scream "The Power of Christ repels you" or something similar while making a cross with your fingers.

Where wolf skin around the La Push pack or near Bella.

Ask Alice if she'd seen a white rabbit around.

When around the Cullens purposefully eat ketchup, tomatoes, pizza sauce, and anything else red.

Hand Bella an apple every time you see her.

If any one questions why you do the things listed above whisper "The meeting is at eight in the old abandoned warehouse, the password is banana."


End file.
